


sweetest kind of sweetheart

by stardusting



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (with literal puppies), Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Puppy Piles, floating hearts AU, read more to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusting/pseuds/stardusting
Summary: Prompto’s eighteen, fresh out of high school, and in love with his best friend. It’s not a big realization that takes his breath away; it’s a lot more natural than that. Like his brain and his emotions finally decided to align for clarity.The rest, as they say, is history.





	sweetest kind of sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Cínth](https://twitter.com/cinthMP) who requested i write promptis and her own personal floating hearts au. it's very cute and i had a lot of fun, so i hope y'all enjoy reading it too!!!

It’s bit cheesy, Prompto thinks, that he’s in love with his best friend. A bit like those romantic comedies Gladio forces them to watch sometimes but more complicated since Noct is the Crowned Prince and all that other important stuff. Prompto falls in love easily, well, he falls into infatuation and attraction easy enough, no certain type of person dictating his taste. He’s photographer at heart though, so he can appreciate the aesthetic beauty in nearly anyone.

He’s been appreciating Noct for a while, and maybe that sounds a little creepy worded that way, but it’s the truth. Noct is gorgeous in the way someone would expect a prince to be, all elegant bone structure and eyes Prompto would gladly get lost in if he wasn’t bad at staring contests due to his contacts. He’s taken a lot of candid photos with Noct as the subject over the years; those usually turn out being the best because Noct with any sort of genuine expression on his face is too lovely to be put into words, and Prompto knows this probably better than anyone at this point.

Noct is unfairly handsome, but that isn’t why Prompto loves him as much as his heart can handle and maybe even beyond that. He’s also got a personality that was surprising at first, but it all makes sense now that Prompto can, with more confidence than anything, say that Noct is his best friend.

He may be the Prince, but Noct’s human too. High school was rife with awkward moments that can only be attributed to the fact that they were still growing into their young adulthood. Like having little sense and making increasingly bad decisions just because something looked cool and seemed like an okay thing to do at the time. Prompto has experienced a sense of pure dread on more than one occasion when a feat looked as if it would get Noct killed.  _ Here lies Prompto,  _ his tombstone would say,  _ executed because he thought it would be a good idea for the Crowned Prince of Lucis to go down a hill in a shopping cart, and the Prince ended up breaking his fool neck. _

So, Noct’s fun to be around, and he Prompto share a lot more in common than he originally thought. But Noct’s personality, in general, is oddly endearing too. He’s earnest and awkward and so, so sincere and hardworking that Prompto doesn’t understand how some people can look at Noct and think he’s just a spoiled brat. Noct had somehow balanced top grades, training, staying up to date with most Lucian politics, a job, and regular volunteering during their entire high school career with only the occasional complaint. At that point, nothing was wrong with complaining or taking a couple days off just to sleep or play video games for hours. Prompto is a big supporter of Noct relaxing for once in his life.

Prompto’s eighteen, fresh out of high school, and in love with his best friend. It’s not a big realization that takes his breath away; it’s a lot more natural than that. Like his brain and his emotions finally decided to align for clarity. It’s a bit silly when it happens, Prompto’s mind suddenly telling him that Noct is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with and definitely with the added bonus of kissing and holding hands (well, more holding hands since they hold hands a lot because they’re both a little touch starved) and other stuff that boyfriends do.

It happens on a Saturday afternoon because they’ve just woken up after spending all Friday night and some of Saturday morning playing video games. And Prompto still has the taste of morning breath in his mouth and his hair is a mess and he’s sweaty since Noct clings like a limpet in his sleep despite it being summer and very hot outside. Noct stirs awake as Prompto shoves his glasses on his face so he can actually see what’s going on. He gets them in place just in time to see Noct trying to maneuver himself out of bed while half asleep still and gets tangled in the sheets so badly he ends up careening off the bed and landing on the floor with a solid thump.

There are a few seconds of silence before Prompto hears a silent, “Fuck.” And that’s when his brain uselessly supplies  _ I can’t believe I’m in love with this doofus.  _

The rest, as they say, is history.

 

-

 

The rest isn’t actually history since humans are weird, and their bodies do weird things when they’re in love, really and truly in love, that is.

It’s rapidly beating hearts and sweaty palms and feeling like floating, but also something a bit more tedious to deal with. No one knows how it started, the smoky eruption of cartoon hearts that come from a person if they think about their beloved for any amount of time longer than a few seconds. Some say it’s just weird magic and others say it’s a gift left over from a lesser god so people can more easily find their true soul mate, something about there being less heartbreak that way.

Prompto thought it was adorable and romantic, and he even has a few shots of it happening from willing participants in one of his portfolios. He sometimes dreamed of the day it would happen to him or that he’d make that reaction happen with someone. But now that it’s finally happening to him, it’s more than a little troublesome to deal with since Prompto’s a fierce blusher anyway; someone can tell when his face is red all the way across a room, so the hearts seem almost unnecessary. That’s a problem, but it’s also a problem because Noct is the person he spends the most time around, so Noct takes up about 75% of Prompto’s thoughts on a given day. More so now that he’s aware of the fact that he’s in love.

It’s a wonder his fire alarm hasn’t gone off yet at home, but he supposes magic smoke hearts don’t count enough to trigger it. The smell spun sugar does follow him around though, achingly sweet like how love ought to smell, he supposes. That’s a bonus since it sometimes helps cover the smell of sweat after training and a morning run.  

“You know you can control it, right?” Ignis tells him one day during a tutoring session that involves Crownsguard etiquette that Prompto is only half absorbing.

“What?” Prompto responds lamely since he’s only half paying attention; a mistake when Ignis is involved but Noct is training with Gladio somewhere, and Prompto’s brain is unhelpful at times. A heart floats in front of his face as if it’s a wayward and delicately winged butterfly, and he dispels it with a huff of his breath.

Ignis doesn’t roll his eyes, but Prompto feels like he might want to, “The hearts, Prompto. You expel them at an alarming rate at times, and you can control them.”

Well, of course, Prompto releases hearts like a near endless fountain because that’s how much he loves Noct. Endlessly and with enough intensity that he doesn’t think it can be contained or controlled since they’re thought based. Prompto thinks about Noct a lot.

Prompto doesn’t say that though since he doesn’t want to risk Ignis giving him a lecture about illicit feelings for the prince, or something. “I don’t know, Iggy.” He shrugs instead. “I don’t mind them, and they make me smell good.”

“I see,” Ignis pushes up his glasses, and Prompto instinctually steals himself for a lecture he doesn’t think he’ll deserve. “and does Noct know you’re having this problem.”

“I don’t think it’s really a problem most of the times but yeah. He doesn’t mind.”

It’s a bit of a miracle that Noct hasn’t figured out that Prompto is dealing with his pink hearts everywhere because of him, but then again, Prompto’s had years to build himself up as the guy who falls in love at the drop of a hat. It’s a bit disheartening, but okay since it isn’t as if Noct likes him back anyway.

Ignis looks like he might say something more, but he doesn’t which is a bit confusing and a little concerning, but Prompto doesn’t want to risk pushing anything. He swears he hears a softly breathed sigh and maybe even a  _ good luck _ but at that point, he thinks he might be reading too much into it.

 

-

 

It’s another Saturday, a couple weeks since Prompto’s original realization. The hearts aren’t as numerous as they were in the beginning, but sometimes they pop up when Noct does something so endearing and cute that Prompto just wants to kiss him.

This is a problem he’s having right now; he and Noct are at a shelter spending time with some puppies so that they can get used to seeing people, and Prompto feels as though he might die on the spot. The puppies are excited to see new people, young enough not to be up for adoption yet, but old enough to safely waddle around on short legs and clumsy paws. Noct’s got at least three on his lap and one in his arms that’s very excitedly trying to lick his face off. Prompto sneaks a few shots on his phone while he feels like crying because Noct is too cute and the world is unfair.

Prompto dutifully plays with the puppies that have taken an interest in him, most of them sniffing intently at his clothes which probably smell very sweet right now. Honey, a very tiny and excitable pitbull puppy takes an invested interest in gently gnawing on his fingers, and Prompto has never wanted to have such a beautiful lady in his life more. His new apartment doesn’t allow dogs though, and he looks up to swing the suggestion at Noct but the words stop dead in his throat.

Even getting half slobbered on by puppies, Noct is the most beautiful person Prompto has ever seen with that crooked and genuine smile on his face and that beautiful tune of laughter that’s so rare and precious that Prompto would bottle the sound if he could.

He wants to spend the rest of his life with Noct. He wants to see him smile and laugh and be happy every day of his life. He wants to adopt at least three dogs and maybe a couple of cats since he knows Noct likes cats too. He wants to give Noct the world because Noct deserves the world and that’s a whole lot of hearts in front of his face now, but Prompto’s too much in love to care.

Noct just looks at him, an amused expression on his face, (maybe even a little fond, but Prompto might be imagining things) but he doesn’t say a word. He never does, Prompto realizes, but that’s a thought for another day.

 

-

Another day just ends up being a few hours later when they’re back at Noct’s apartment wearing pajamas and playing video games without any worry of anything. It’s a wonderful feeling, would be even more wonderful if Prompto could stop thinking about why Noct has never asked about the person who’s causing him to have hearts floating around everywhere.

He’d say it’s a privacy thing, but Noct has never failed to ask who Prompto might be crushing on at any given moment if Prompto ever showed up with a fierce blush on his face. He guesses it was usually for fun though since it ended in gentle teasing while Prompto spilled why he thought said person so pretty and why they got him all flustered.

Maybe it’s because the hearts mean it’s more serious, Prompto isn’t really sure. He isn’t sure how to ask either.

The thing that breaks his focus is when the game they’re playing gets paused; Prompto had been on a sort of autopilot, tapping at buttons and hoping for the best while thoughts swirled around in his head.

He feels a thump against his knees and looks down to see Noctis looking up at him, back pressed against his legs and head resting on his knees. The expression on Noct’s face looks confused, and Prompto doesn’t really know why.

“You’ve been out of it since we left the shelter,” Noct says, “what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Prompto lies, and Noct knows it immediately because Prompto is a bad liar when it comes to him.

“Prom,” he sighs but doesn’t say anything else because he moves to sit on the couch next to Prompto instead. It’s a serious talk then. “you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Dude, I know. It’s just not a big deal. It’s about this whole floating hearts thing I’ve been dealing with.”

“Oh.” Noct quirks an eyebrow in interest. “Does the person not like you back or something?”

_ Definitely _ , Prompto wants to say, but he shrugs. “I don’t really know. I haven’t asked.”

“Why not?”

“They’re way out of my league first of all, and I don’t know. It might just end up being weird.”

Noct gives him a look as though he can’t believe the words he just said, and Prompto tries not to be too offended by it. “Prom, you’re literally the best person I’ve ever met. If whoever you like doesn’t see that, then they’re obviously the one that doesn’t deserve you.”

It’s kind of ironic that Noct is indirectly talking about himself since Prompto would gladly give Noct as much as he was able because Noct deserves it more than anyone else.

He’s been given the okay, more or less, to confess, even if Noct might not know these are feelings for him. He might as well get it over with though, just to get it off his chest. He hopes it won’t ruin in the friendship they’ve built up.

It doesn’t come out as easily as he’d like, the words stick to the back of his throat before he finally garners the nerves to say, “I’m in love with you.” Having said them doesn’t make him feel lighter, but nervous still.

Noct doesn’t react immediately, not verbally anyway. Prompto sees his expression shift from friendly support to wide-eyed and slack-jawed surprise. Prompto feels a painful churn in his stomach; he knew this was a bad idea.

“You…you can ignore I said that,” Prompto says in an effort to fix what just happened. They can fix it and be friends still; hopefully, it isn’t too late. “I’m sorry. I know, I know you don’t even. I mean why would you even – ”

“Prompto,” Noct’s voice is gentle yet firm enough that Prompto can’t help but listen. “You’re in love with me?”

“Yeah. Not the best thing I’ve done in my life, I guess. Sorry if that makes things weird with us now.”

“No, Prom,” Noct grabs hold of his hands then, holds them near reverently. There’s a dumb smile on his face and a blush that has spread across his cheeks in a matter of seconds. “I love you too.”

“What?” Prompto can’t help but blurt out, disbelief in his tone since he really can’t believe this. “What?” he repeats again, softer this time because Noct is looking at him as though he hung the moon and the stars and there are hearts floating around him now, smoky and sweet smelling. Prompto only assumes the same is happening to him because he feels his face burn from cheeks to ears to neck in quick succession.

“So…the feeling is mutual then?” he can’t help but ask, just to be safe, just to be sure.

Noct huffs, more fond than annoyed. “Of course, it’s mutual.”

Prompto nods, a little dazed still, but that’s okay. He knows it’s not a dream as he leans forward and Noct meets halfway until they’re kissing. Maybe it’s not the best as far as kisses and first kisses go, but it’s not a dream, so they have all the time they need to learn together.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarpunched) for more soft promptis


End file.
